Far AwayYoung Love: Republish
by thie-yuekang-hee
Summary: Saat Sehun mencintai Luhan yang merupakan kekasih sang Hyung/Oneshot


**Far Away...Young Love**

Cast:

Oh Sehun (namja, 18 years old)

Xi Luhan (yeoja, 21 years old)

Kris Wu (namja, 21 years old)

Huang Zi Tao (yeoja, 19 years old)

**Far Away...Young Love**

"Hunna, ireona." Perlahan iris kelam itu nampak, menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Luhan?"

"Ayo bangun, Oh Sehun." Luhan menggedor kaca mobil masih menatap tak berkedip ke arah luar, sepertinya kaget sekali melihat sosok Luhan.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kkaja." Tangan gadis itu mengisyaratkan agar Sehun mengikutinya. Tiba – tiba seseorang memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan dan Sehun kaget.

"Chagi,"

"kau mengagetkanku, Kris." Kris memeluk Luhan posesif, mendapati sehun yang termangu.

"Sehunna, Kkaja!" ajak Kris lalu menarik Luhan. Sehun tetap saja terdiam, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu saat kemudian Luhan dan Kris masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Untukmu, Hunna." Luhan menyerahkan cup coffe.

"Gomawo, Noona." Sehun mencoba tersenyum selebar mungkin, lalu menatap keluar jendela, mencoba mengacuhkan kemesraan Kris dan Luhan yang semakin lama membuatnya sesak.

**Far Away...Young Love**

_ market_

"Apa yang kau beli, Hunna?" tiba – tiba Luhan memeluk leher Sehun, membuat pemuda itu kaget.

"A, anya." Sehun kembali meletakkan kaleng soda tersebut dan kembali berputar – putar. Sementara Luhan sudah ditarik Kris ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobil. Sehun yang mendengar deru mesin segera keluar, sementara mobil itu sudah jauh.

"Aish!" Sehun menendang angin saking kesalnya ditinggalkan. Akhirnya pemuda itu duduk menunggu di depan market. Beberapa waktu kemudian barulah kedua orang tersebut kembali. Sehun naik dan memilih mengacuhkan kedua orang tersebut. Hatinya benar – benar dongkol saat ini.

**Far Away...Young Love**

"Ngapain kita kesini?" Sehun mengitarkan pandangannya keluar.

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang, Babo!" Kris mengetok kepala Sehun membuat pemuda itu meringis. Sementara Luhan yang berada dipelukan Kris terkikik pelan.

"Aish," kembali Sehun mengumpat kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Sementara Kris dan Luhan sudah bermain – main air, saling berpelukan. Membuat si maknae kembali merasakan cemburu yang sangat. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, Luhan berkali – kali memperhatikannya yang memandang jauh.

"Apa Luhan akan menyadari perasaanku?"

**Far Away...Young Love**

"Chagiya, sini!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya. Sehun dan Kris yang dari tadi kebingungan mendekati Luhan dan seorang gadis manis yang tak diketahui Sehun.

"Annyeong, Tao-ya" sapa Kris begitu mereka duduk.

"A, annyeong Kris Ge."

"Sehunna, ini Tao. Temanku." Ujar Luhan.

"Tao imnida." Tao mengulurkan tangannya. Sementara Sehun hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Ya, balaslah dia." Ujar Kris pelan sambil mengulurkan tangan Sehun yang ogah-ogahan.

"Sehun imnida."

"Maaf ya, Sehun ini tipe pemalu." Ujar Kris.

"N,ne Ge." Tao yang malu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya." Luhan bangkit dan menarik Kris dari tempat itu. "Bersenang-senanglah."

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menguasai tempat tersebut.

"Eung, Sehunnie?" Tao hanya menatap Sehun yang memandang keluar. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis itu.

"Kau seumur Luhannie kan Noona?" tanya Sehun.

"Anni, aku setahun dibawah Luhan Jie. Wae?"

"Anya." Sehun hanya tersenyum manis. Membuat Tao merona.

"Kkaja." Sehun menarik tangan Tao.

"Eodiya?"

"Kencan."

Dan Tao pun hanya tertunduk malu mendengarnya.

**Far Away...Young Love**

"Eung, Kris."

"Wae chagi?" Kris masih saja mencumbui Luhan. Sementara mereka mengacuhkan Sehun yang asik bermain game sendirian, berusaha mengacuhkan kecemburuannya kepada sepasang insan tersebut.

"Kriiis~" sepertinya Luhan begitu menikmatinya.

BRAK!

"Aku mau keluar." Sehun berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Membanting pintu begitu keras.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia teransang mendengar kita, Chagi." Dan Kris pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

**Far Away...Young Love**

Shock, itulah yang dialami Sehun sekarang. Berada di hadapan Kris dan Tao yang tak kalah terkejutnya tertangkap basah berselingkuh. Tapi sepertinya Kris cepat mengendalikan situasi.

"Hunna, jangan bilang-bilang pada Luhan tentang ini. Nanti kau akan kubelikan kaset game terbaru, eotte?" ujar pemuda tinggi itu. Sehun masih terdiam. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu, tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Kuserahkan padamu, ne?" Kris menepuk bahu pemuda itu dan berlalu sambil merangkul Tao. Sehun pun masih termangu.

**Far Away...Young Love**

"Hunna, akhirnya kau datang juga." Luhan segera menarik Sehun dan menyuruh pemuda pucat itu berdiri. Sehun pun hanya menuruti permintaan gadis itu. Sementara Luhan sibuk mem-fitting baju untuk Sehun, pemuda itu masih memikirkan tentang perselingkuhan Kris dan Tao. Entah apa yang ditimbangkannya sehingga tak mau mengambil kesempatan mendapatkan Luhan. Sepolos itukah dirinya?

"Nah, selesai." akhirnya lamunan Sehun berakhir.

"Noona, bagaimana jika Kris Hyung selingkuh?" akhrinya hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Luhan tersentak, namun dia cepat mengendalikan hatinya.

"Mana mungkin Kris selingkuh, Hunna. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kan jika, Noona tau kan kalau dia hanya mencintaimu." Sehun hanya bisa tertawa, kembali berpura-pura dan menutupi semuanya. Luhan pun ikut tertawa.

"Benar juga." timpal Luhan.

**Far Away...Young Love**

****_"Halo? Hunna?"_

"Noona? Ada apa denganmu?" Sehun langsung berdiri mendengar suara pujaan hatinya serak seperti selesai menangis.  
Tak ada jawaban dari seberang.

"Noona?"

_"Neo alji, machi?"_

"Maksud Noona?"

_"Perselingkuhan itu, kau menanyakannya karena mengetahuinya kan?"_ Sehun tercekat.

"B, bagai,..."

_"Kau mencintaiku kan?"_ potong Luhan. Sehun tercekat untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana Luhan bisa mengetahui semuanya?

_"Ketauan jelas kok, Kris saja yang babo. Tak menyadari hal semudah itu."_ Luhan seolah-olah mengetahui pikirannya.

_"Apa kau sebabo itu? Kau pun tak sadar aku selalu memerhatikanmu."_

"A, aku,..."

_"Bagaimana kau cemburu saat kami bercumbu, sekesal apa dirimu saat kujodohkan dengan Tao, aku tau."_

"LALU KENAPA KAU BIARKAN AKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH?" urat-urat bermunculan di leher Sehun, wajahnya memerah parah.

_"H, hunna,"_

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

Far Away...Young Love

"Hhh,...Hhh,..." Sehun terengah-engah setelah berlari beberapa kilo dari tempatnya tadi. Tapi apa yang dia lihat?

Luhan berpelukan dengan Kris. Memang, awalnya Luhan memukul-mukul Kris, tapi akhirnya gadis itu luluh dan balas memeluk Kris. Dari jauh pun kelihatan kalau mereka berbaikan. Apa ini akhir perasaannya?

Sehun memilih untuk pergi dari sana, mungkin memang lebih baik kalau dia tak mengusik percintaan mereka. Dengan begitu ia bisa tetap dekat dengan Noona-nya tersebut.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Luhan mengetahui Sehun telah melihatnya sedari tadi. Dan gadis itu hanya memandang sendu atas kepergian Sehun.

"Mianhae, Hunna. Aku begitu egois padamu."

Far Away...Young Love

END

* * *

Aduuuuh, endingnya kacau banget. Mian, masih tahap belajar nulis FF yg bagus. Lain kali aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Buat Zetta Ichi Kyu, neomu gomawosseo udah ngereview FF abal-abal nie. Aku bener-bener seneng waktu tau ada yang review FF ni.  
Ternyata gini toh rasanya jadi author, waktu tau yang ngereview cerita dikit banget padahal banyak yang buka. Rasanya jadi malu inget ternyata saya juga seorang SiDer.

Udah ah ngebacot mulu, sekali lagi gomawo buat yang dah mau baca FF abal nie.

At least, do you want to review my FF?

Thie-yueKang-Hee


End file.
